L'expérimentation
by Painthorse
Summary: Naruto, professeur et chercheur à l'université, est en vacances avec ses amis au chalet très luxueux d'Hinata et de Neji. Son partenaire d'affaire, Sasuke Uchiha, s'y trouvera pour la durée complète de ses vacances. Naruto tentera de lui fera vivre les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie et qui sait peut-être que Naruto y trouvera son compte aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto et son univers est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 1

-Et si vous aviez la capacité de contrôler un être humain. Lui feriez-vous faire le bien ou le mal? Quel sera votre perspective du bien et du mal, car vous serez en quelque sorte leur créateur. Seriez-vous capable de lui faire commettre l'irréparable, un meurtre. Même si vous n'êtes pas directement l'auteur de ce meurtre, vous serez tout de même un spectateur, un complice et par le fait même un meurtrier. Le pousseriez vous au bord de la folie ou ferez-vous en sorte qu'il fonde une belle famille et vive heureux? Auriez-vous la capacité de le laisser agir librement ou serez-vous jaloux de sa vie?

La voix fut silencieuse un moment dans l'auditorium pendant que les élèves prenaient en notes les directives de leur prochaine dissertation tandis que d'autres continuaient de naviguer sur internet ou de dormir, comme bons étudiants d'université qu'ils étaient.

-Pensez bien, mes chers élèves, que beaucoup de personnes peuvent commettre actes disgracieux sans en avoir l'intention au premier abord. On pense souvent que nous allons être mieux que les autres, que nos décisions seront les meilleures et qu'il nous est impossible de faire le mal. Cependant, nous restons d'instinct des animaux et nous sommes cupides et avares. Notre attention ne sera concentrer que sur cette personne, nous l'espionnerons jour et nuit, sans relâche comme il en va de même pour les réseaux sociaux que nous devenons de plus en plus accro.

Le locuteur posa ses deux mains sur le bureau en bois en face de lui avant de se départir de son air grave et sérieux pour un grand sourire avec des dents blanches éclatante.

-C'est ce qui termine le cours d'aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas d'écrire votre dissertation de vingt pages pour dans deux semaines, puisque nous serons en congé lundi prochain pour la fête nationale et n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un courriel si vous avez des questions. Bonne journée!

Un brouhaha de feuille de paroles et de chaises se fit entendre dans l'amphithéâtre. Le présentateur quitta sa présentation sur l'ordinateur avant de fermer celui-ci et de retirer sa clef USB. Il couru jusqu'à la sortie tel un salarier prêt à manqué le dernier métro de la soirée. Il couru dans le corridor bousculant de temps à autre des élèves en s'excusant avant de prendre la sortie qui menait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Continuant sa course effrénée jusqu'au stationnement, il ouvrit la portière passager de la voiture rouge sport avant de s'effondrer sur le siège et s'attache.

-Enfin les vacances!

-Naruto, tu sais que techniquement, tu n'es pas en vacances, mais plutôt en préparation de ton prochain cours. Moi je suis en vacances, pas toi.

-Ouais, ouais Kiba, rabat-joie que tu es, aller va, fonce vers l'océan. Je veux pouvoir m'éclater sur le bord de lot avec nos amis.

Kiba roula ses yeux avant de partir tranquillement la voiture vers la sortie du campus sans presse et de s'engager sur l'autoroute.

-Non, mais tu te rends compte deux semaines sans les élèves, j'adore ma vie de professeur! Il y a des congés quand tu n'as pas de cours à donner.

-Dis le gars qui, hier soir, débarque chez moi pour que je l'aide à terminer sa présentation. Non, mais Naruto tu devrais t'y prendre d'avance pour le contenu de ton cours et en plus, j'y connais rien à tes sujets, pour moi c'est du chinois.

-Na, tu sais bien que je préfère improviser. Il me faut juste un cobaye avant pour tester mes dires et si tu fini par comprendre quelque chose à la fin.

-Ouais, mais il y a toujours des limites pour me prendre pour un con, comment déjà t'as fait pour décrocher ton poste?

-Par mon charme voyons.

-C'est ça, et les poules ont des dents.

-Ah le clébard, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu cours toujours après ta queue depuis que t'es môme.

-Naruto! Arrête les références à la con à mon intérêt pour les chiens. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis éleveurs de chiens que je suis un imbécile! En plus mes clients trouve que je suis un bon éducateur canin!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui après quatre bières qui va pisser sur le coin d'une table dans un bar comme un chien qui voit un poteau ou une borne fontaine. T'as déjà pissé sur une borne fontaine?

-Hey, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois durant notre première cuite à quatorze ans, j'ai quand même évolué depuis le temps. Et non, j'ai toujours eu trop de respect pour les pompiers.

-Rêve toujours! Je suis sur que tu le feras un jour.

-T'es pas possible! T'es toujours un enfant. Naruto, tu vas avoir bientôt trente ans, soit un peu plus mature.

-Ce sont des belles paroles pour un futur père de famille, mais si tu n'avais pas engrossé ta copine, nous n'en serions pas au même point.

-Utilise un meilleur langage en ce qui concerne Hinata! Naruto, en parlant de famille, Hinata et moi on va se marier le mois prochain.

-Quoi!? Et t'en avais pas encore discuté avec moi pour quelles raisons?

-On a décidé ça ce matin, après que tu sois parti de la maison, on ne veut pas que tu traites mes enfants de bâtards, avec ta délicatesses et tes blagues vaseuses, ils vont être marqués à vie, alors on va se marier avant.

-Comme si j'allais faire ça à des innocents. Non, mais sérieux, je suis content pour vous, ça fait quoi, presque dix ans que vous sortez ensemble.

-Neuf ans pour être plus précis.

-T'en a mis du temps!

-Hey! Des enfants ça coûte cher à élever et faut avoir une vie assez stable pour leur fournir tout ce qu'ils ont besoins.

-Qui va être ton témoin?

-Et bien je me demandais justement qu'est-ce que t'en pensais?

-Tu rigoles! Tu veux que je sois ton témoin et il faut que je te prépare un enterrement de vie de garçon en moins d'un mois? Va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles.

-Oublie ça, je n'ai pas le temps avec les vacances et le chenil et je ne gaspillerai pas mon argent pour ça.

-T'inquiète c'est sur mon bras.

-Non Naruto, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé carte blanche pour quelque chose, ça a fini dans une salle d'interrogatoire pendant dix heures à expliquer au policier que je n'avais pas violer une petite fille avant de mettre sa maison en feu et pendu son petit chien. Je ne suivrai pas tes conseils judicieux et tes plans foireux. C'est fini Naruto.

-Je sais, maintenant je suis rendu trop mature pour mon ami Naruto, je vais le laisser seul dans un coin et ne me servir de lui que pour le gardiennage des enfants. Se moqua Naruto en modifiant sa voix pour imiter Kiba.

\- Sérieux Naruto, je ne t'oublie pas, j'aurai juste moins de temps après la naissance du bébé et élargissement de notre famille.

-Ouais comme m'avait dit Sakura elle aussi, je ne la vois presque plus depuis la naissance de sa fille. Si nous n'avions pas loué le chalet au bord de la plage pour les deux prochaines semaines, elle nous aurait laissé en plan, une chance que Lee est en ville, sinon elle ne serait pas venue.

\- Mec, trouve-toi un copain ou une copine, ça te divertirait. Au fait, ça fait quoi un an que tu ne sors avec personne. Ce n'est pas sain, je te le dis. Tu t'en viens grincheux.

-Ta peut-être raison, mais je ne sais pas trop, on dirait que personne ne m'intéresse.

-Pas surprenant tu es toujours en train de sortir et de parler avec tout le monde, tu dois bien avoir couché avec la moitié du campus quand on était à l'université.

\- Hey, je n'étais pas si pire que ça, j'aime la psychologie et la sociologie, fallait bien que je me documente pour terminer mon post-doctorat.

-Toutes les défaites sont bonnes mon ami, mais depuis que t'as obtenu ton poste de professeur, ta vie sexuelle est morte! Elle est en deuil!

Kiba pouffa de rire tandis que Naruto fit la moue en regardant par la fenêtre du passager. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il prenait son nouveau poste très au sérieux et qu'il avait maintenant une chaire de recherche sur le pouvoir du contrôle humain. Il passait maintenant sa vie à étudier les effets néfastes sur les humains contrôlant d'autres humains et sur les différents implants développés par une compagnie robotique.

Au début il avait trouvé cette idée absurde, mais après avoir travaillé avec le président de la compagnie Uchiha Corp., un certain Sasuke Uchiha, il avait été attiré par sa création d'implants, innovateurs et allant à l'encontre des principes et des droits humains, il souhaitait que cette technologie ne se propage pas dans le monde sans avoir préalablement vérifier tous les impacts possibles sur les sujets certes, mais surtout sur les personnes en pouvoir, des maîtres suprêmes comme il aimait les appeler. Ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant que la technologie ne soit mise sur le marché, Uchiha Corp. étant le maître incontesté dans le domaine robotique, mais aussi dans toutes les sphères de la vie quotidienne, de la simple cuillère à la maison intelligente en passant par les fruits, les électroménager, les téléphones intelligents et les appareils auditifs.

Naruto commençant son doctorat avait rencontré Sasuke à l'université, où ce dernier finissait son baccalauréat en droit, sa maîtrise en administration et son doctorat en robotique. Du point de vue de Naruto, Sasuke était un génie dans tout ce qu'il touchait et une main de fer dans un gant de velours pour les affaires. Il avait assisté à plusieurs débats dans lesquels Sasuke prenait part sur différents sujets et jamais il ne sortait de la salle perdant. Il détruisait tous les arguments de ses adversaires avec un doigté déconcertant et était capable de faire changer d'opinion toutes les personnes présentes dans une pièce.

Naruto s'était souvent poser la question s'il n'usait pas déjà d'une technologie quelconque pour avoir une emprise sur tout le monde. Il aurait fait un excellent avocat et il n'aurait certainement perdu aucune cause à moins que le juge ne soit déjà corrompu, mais Naruto était convaincu qu'il aurait fait ses recherches aussi sur le juge véreux et l'aurait écrasé.

Après avoir assisté à d'innombrables débats, un sujet avait intéressé Naruto et il s'était préparé pendant un mois en appuyant ses dires sur des recherches scientifiques et les données dans les média afin de pouvoir y participer. Sans le moindre étonnement Sasuke avait une opinion contraire à Naruto. Le sujet portait sur la pauvreté et comment y remédier. Étonnamment, malgré les bons arguments de Sasuke, la foule ne parvint pas à appuyer à cent pour cent les dires de Sasuke, Naruto était un bon orateur et un défenseur inébranlable contre la pauvreté étant donné qu'il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat et que la cause lui tenait tant à cœur.

À la fin du débat qui s'était étiré pendant trois heures au lieu d'une heure habituellement, quand la majorité de la foule avait quitté la salle, Sasuke était allé rencontrer Naruto. Il lui avait serré la main et le félicita de ses bons arguments et que s'il était intéressé, après ses études, il n'avait qu'à téléphoner au numéro inscrit à l'endos de la carte de sa carte d'affaire et qu'il aimerait lui faire part d'un projet spécial qui l'intéresserait surement. Bien sûr, Naruto avait été sceptique lorsqu'il reçu la carte, mais le projet spécial avait piqué sa curiosité. À la fin de ses études Naruto n'avait pas téléphoné Sasuke, mais il n'avait jamais jeté la carte, elle était toujours dans son portefeuille même encore aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais qui sera au chalet? Demanda Naruto après une longue période silencieuse.

-Je crois que tous nos potes seront là. Hinata s'est occupée de tout, ça n'a pas été facile avec tout le monde dans des domaines différents, mais elle les a tous convaincus.

-Ça ne me surprend pas ta future femme, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, elle a été élu meilleure organisatrice de mariage depuis trois ans à Konoha. Au fait, c'est elle qui s'occupe de tout pour le mariage?

-Elle est peut-être organisatrice de mariage, mais pour notre propre mariage, elle le veut civil, pas d'église, pas de froufrous et le plus court possible. Elle ne souhaite que de signer les papiers et que tout soit terminé.

-Ça t'arrange?

-Bof, le moindrement que ça coûte moins cher cela fait mon bonheur. Je vais pouvoir économiser pour les futurs Kiba juniors.

-Pas de Junior le clébard, ça fait trop ancien temps, de plus, il aura honte toute sa vie.

Kiba tenta de frapper Naruto sur le crâne, mais celui-ci l'esquiva facilement en pouffant de rire. Le reste du trajet se passa en parlant de la plus et du beau temps et des futurs mini Kiba courant dans la maison et des nouvelles réglementations canines.

-130, 140, 150, Kiba c'est la prochaine.

-Ouais ouais. Je ne suis pas encore aveugle le copilote.

Kiba pris l'entrée identifié 160 et il parcouru le long chemin en asphalte jusqu'au chalet.

-Putain Kiba, ce n'est pas un chalet, mais un manoir cette chose. S'exclama Naruto les yeux grands ouverts.

-On parle du chalet de l'héritière des Hyûga, à quoi tu t'attendais.

-Non, mais vous possédez une petite maison et tu ne parles que du fait qu'il faut que t'économise quand ta belle-famille est multimilliardaire! Non, mais j'y crois pas, tu penses qu'il y a combien de pièces là-dedans? Et le vitrier a surement fait fortune avec la construction de cet édifice.

Kiba grogna avant de répliquer.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on soit dépendant de sa famille, il y a assez du fait que je doive assister à certaines soirées mondaines caritatives de coincés, je n'ai pas besoin de leur lécher le cul pour vivre.

-Ouais mais tout de même, s'il y a une récession, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter.

-Imbécile! Bon allez je gare ma voiture et tu m'oublieras dans la masse, tu me les casses là.

\- Tout de même ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un gare sa voiture dans le garage souterrain de son chalet.

-Ta gueule Naruto!

Naruto parti à rire avant de débarquer de la voiture une fois stationné et d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'intérieur avant de crier «Bonjour » dans le manoir et de laisser Kiba se débrouiller tout seul pour rejoindre le groupe.

-Naruto! S'exclamèrent Ino et Sakura avant de venir l'embrasser.

Il fit ensuite les salutations aux gars présent sur les canapés qui ne lui firent qu'un simple signe de la main Shikamaru, Chôji et Shino. Tandis que Lee vint le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Mon joyeux compagnons, comment va ta joie de vivre!

-Très bien Lee, comme toi je pense bien! Où est ma petite nièce adorable?

-Au bord de l'océan avec Hinata, Neji et des amis à Neji. Répondit Lee tout sourire et Naruto se tourna vers Sakura en prenant un air outré.

-Sakura, t'as réussi à laisser ta petite à quelqu'un d'autre que Lee, wow du progrès!

Sakura frappa le bras de Naruto avec son poing afin de le faire taire, ce qui le fit rire encore plus et le pris par le cou en faisant semblant de l'étrangler.

-Non, mais tu me prends pour qui! Hinata a besoin de savoir qu'un bébé ça demande toute ton attention et que ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de ses besoins, surtout que ça sera pire avec la progéniture de Kiba, ça va être l'enfer, j'espère qu'ils ressembleront plutôt à Hinata. Répliqua Sakura.

-Non, mais vous avez fini d'être sur mon dos, pourquoi je suis la victime aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas juste aujourd'hui Kiba, reprit Lee, c'est comme ça à toutes les occasions, t'es le seul qui a fait le plus de frasques dans notre groupe et maintenant t'essayes de te comporter comme un adulte!

-Mais je suis un adulte!

-Ouais, c'est pour cela que t'as mis ta chemise à l'envers aujourd'hui? Demande Shikamaru pendant que Chôji continuait de manger des chips.

-Pfft! Encore une de vos niaiseries, je ne prendrai pas la mouche, j'ai mis ma chemise à l'endroit, vous ne me ferez pas vérifier.

À ce moment là, Hinata portant dans ses bras la fille de Lee et Sakura entra dans la pièce et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kiba avant d'ajouter timidement et à faible voix.

-Kiba, tu as encore mis ta chemise à l'envers chéri.

Le groupe s'esclaffant en voyant Kiba devenir tout rouge et en se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vérifier dans le miroir que c'était réellement le cas.

-Naruto! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant! S'exclama Kiba toujours dans la salle de bain.

-Et manquer l'humiliation! Jamais.

-Traite! Hurla Kiba.

-Bonjour petite princesse, comment se porte-t-elle? Demanda Naruto face à Sarada en la prenant des bras à Hinata.

-Attend pas qu'elle te réponde abruti, elle n'a pas encore un an. Dit Sakura.

-Je te jure le premier mot qu'elle dira sera tonton Naruto!

-Ne rêve pas face de renard! Ce sera ramen!

-C'est ça le clébard! Elle aura du goût. Tu dis ramen à tonton Naruto.

-Naruto! Tu ne feras pas manger cette saleté à ma fille, il n'en est pas question.

-Même pas un peu.

-Je pense que tu serais mieux d'oublier Naruto, Sakura ne mange que du bio. Répondit Lee.

-C'est vrai vous êtes les granola du coin! Se mit-il à rire.

-C'est ça, tu riras moins quand je te dirais que tu fais du cholestérol!

-Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre Docteure Haruno!

-Alors où sont Tenten et les autres? Demanda alors Kiba en sortant finalement de la salle de bain.

-Dehors. Et un bel adonis si trouve. Soupira Ino.

-Qui? Demanda Kiba.

-Je me demande si c'est la nouvelle conquête de Neji? Demanda alors Ino à Hinata.

-Neji ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je ne pense pas, il n'est pas son type.

-C'est qui? Demanda finalement Naruto.

-As-tu le connais déjà Naruto, mais j'ai pu faire sa connaissance plus tôt, il est très charmeur et surement célibataire si Neji n'est pas son copain et qu'il ne port pas d'alliance. Dit Ino rêveuse.

-Un indice? Se risqua Naruto.

-Un gars qu'a déjà baisé Naruto? Sinon, il ne s'en rappellera pas!

-Kiba, il y a des enfants dans la pièce! S'exclama Sakura outrée.

-Elle n'est pas encore capable de parler et elle se rappellera de rien dans je te dirais …maintenant.

-Et après il se croit mature, non, mais ce n'est pas possible. Dit paresseusement Shikamaru.

-Alors vous allez enfin me dire qui c'est? Redemanda exténué Naruto.

-En quelque sorte c'est ton boss Naruto. Dit finalement Chôji.

-Et non t'as pas couché avec Naruto, je ne vois pas ce qui te trouverait, tu n'as pas tellement l'air bien équipé comme toujours. Sai jusqu'à lors silencieux dans la pièce affirma en regarda l'emplacement du membre de Naruto.

-Sai tes commentaires à la noix, garde-les pour toi!

-Ouais tes noix doivent être pas mal séchées si elles ne sont pas utilisées et avec ce que je vois et les commentaires de nos amis…

-Ah l'obsédé! Ça suffit. Et si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je vais aller voir par moi-même ce n'est tout de même pas Kakashi! Il travail demain, même s'il prend des congés de temps à autres, nous sommes en pleine session

Fini Naruto avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la véranda teintée qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée.

-Ah Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec les Hyûga.

-Ah Sasuke…comme le monde est petit. Dit Naruto en se grattant la nuque en signe de nervosité.

-Naruto ne pisse pas sur le parquet!

Naruto se retourna vivement vers Sai pour le fusiller du regard et lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant que tout le monde ne s'esclaffe.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto et son univers est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

2015/10/14

Chapitre 2

Après le doigt d'honneur à Sai, Naruto se déplaça vers la gauche de la véranda pour laisser passer Sasuke. Puis, une sensation de détrempé força Naruto à regarder le bas de son pantalon et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, mais il est à qui ce maudit chien? Demanda Naruto avant de secouer sa jambe droite sèche pour tenter d'éloigner le chien.

-Le mien. Reprit Sai. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble?

-Tu me niaises, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un chihuahua? Et pourquoi diable lui as-tu donné mon nom?

-Et bien quand je l'ai adopté et il était castré et il possède un petit pénis, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

-Naruto vit Sasuke faire un sourire narquois et ses amis rirent de bon cœur. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses paupières en levant la tête vers le plafond. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours à lui?

-Je ne peux pas croire Sai que ton sens de l'humour soit toujours aussi poche. Kiba, est-ce que les valises sont toujours dans l'auto?

-ouais mon pote, tiens les clés. Kiba lui lança les clés pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le garage avec une démarches bizarre pour ne pas que l'urine touche à sa jambe gauche.

Naruto se mit à maugréer tout le long du chemin en attendant de nouveau ses amis reprendre les discussions sur les derniers potins mondains. Si ce n'était pas Kiba qui se faisait ridiculiser, c'était lui, il faut croire qu'il ait le don de se mettre les pieds dans les plats.

Naruto ouvrit le coffre de la voiture avant de prendre sa valise et de la traîner dans la maison et de prendre la direction des chambres. Comme toujours Hinata ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et sur toutes les portes, le nom des occupants y figurait. Il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain annexée. Il ouvrit sa valise et prit de nouvelles chaussettes et un nouveau pantalon. Il décida aussi de se laver le bas de la jambe pour éliminer toute trace d'urine. Il mit son pantalon dans la malle à linge d'un geste rageur.

-Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi l'idée d'apporter son chien ici, surtout qu'il ne doit pas être élevé connaissant Sai et sa liberté d'expression. Marmonna Naruto avant de retourner dans la chambre convenablement habillé et il décida de s'effondre sur le lit queen qui semblait si moelleux.

-Ah je sens que je vais passer de bonnes nuits ici. C'est super d'être riche, tout est confortable et spacieux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Naruto s'endormît sur la confortable douillette. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'il se fit réveiller par Sasuke.

-Naruto?

-Mh?

-Si jamais cela t'intéresse, le souper est servi, avant que Chôji ne dévore tout comme Shikamaru m'a spécifié de te mentionner, tu n'auras rien à manger avant demain.

-Hm. Naruto cligna des yeux pour tenter de se réveiller avant de se frotter les yeux et bailla. Il focalisa sa vue sur Sasuke toujours aussi bien habillé et bien peigné.

-Au fait Sasuke, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici? Tu peux te permettre de prendre des vacances de temps en temps?

-En fait, j'ai apporté ma tablette et j'ai mon téléphone cellulaire, donc je ne suis jamais déconnecté du travail, une urgence peut toujours survenir, je suis tout de même à la tête d'une société multimilliardaire. Si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de travailler durant le jour, il restera toujours la nuit, de plus, je rencontre des clients sur Skype avec Neji demain matin. D'où la raison de ma présence ici. Et toi? Sakura m'a dit que tu prenais deux semaines de congé? Tu n'es pas supposé travailler sur notre projet?

-J'ai besoin de relaxer un peu mec, je n'avais pas encore pris des vacances depuis que je suis professeur et je me suis dit que pendant la session d'automne c'était l'occasion idéale d'en prendre. Avec les derniers résultats obtenus au laboratoire, cela commence à confirmer ma théorie, donc je laisse le soin à mes associés de continuer d'investiguer et de prendre des données. Deux semaines sans moi ce n'est pas la mort, déjà que je bosse plus de soixante heures semaines, ma vie sociale en prend tout un coup.

-Ta vie sociale, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de tous les potins à l'université et de toutes les relations de tes collègues.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime connaitre la vie des gens, ce sont eux qui me dévoilent tous, moi je ne fais que les écouter. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont tous bavards et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Conclu Naruto en étirant ses bras au-dessus de la tête avant de se lever du lit.

-Au fait, le dernier rapport que tu m'as fourni date déjà d'il y a deux mois, une raison pour cette omission du mois dernier?

-J'ai un sujet qui réagit bizarrement au dernier test et j'ai décidé d'investiguer sur son comportement et j'ai oublié de faire mon compte-rendu mensuel, mais ne t'en fais pas, les résultats seront sur ton bureau une semaine après mon retour de vacances.

-Donc, dans environ un mois et un compte-rendu oral ne ferait pas l'affaire ce soir?

Naruto se planta devant Sasuke avant de rajuster la cravate de ce dernier.

-Sasuke, Sasuke. Tiqua Naruto avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il faut que tu comprennes le mot « vacances » je crois, qu'un attentat terroriste ou qu'une bombe nucléaire explose, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que d'ignorer tous les médias et de me remettre aux nouvelles qu'à mon retour de vacances. S'exprima Naruto avant de marmonner tout bas. Il faudrait que tu relaxes un peu, on dirait que tu te promènes toujours avec un balai pogné dans le cul.

-Pardon? Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant de diminuer l'espace qu'il restait entre les deux hommes, leurs torses se touchaient.

-Sasuke, as-tu déjà pris des vacances depuis que tu es CEO?

-Les vacances s'est une perte de temps, il y a trop de choses à accomplir et j'ai trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir le faire. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, le travail me plait.

-C'est là qu'on diffère Sasuke, moi j'ai besoin de recharger mes piles pour fonctionner. Tu devrais essayer, cela ne ferais pas de tort, au contraire cela te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu sais quoi, j'ai mieux que ça pour toi. Naruto sourit à pleine dent avec un air malicieux dans les yeux. Je vais me charger de te faire vivre les plus belles prochaines semaines de toute ta vie.

-Crétin comme si tu pouvais me divertir pendant deux semaines complètes. S'exclama Sasuke en reculant d'un pas pour une distance satisfaisante entre eux.

-Foi d'Uzumaki, ce seront des semaines mémorables et les plus merveilleuses que tu vivras. Tellement que tu vas t'ennuyer de moi après ces deux semaines et que tu vas passer au laboratoire plus souvent pour que je puisse t'embêter.

-Cela me surprendrait vraiment, idiot. Tente toujours ta chance, tu vas peut-être avoir une augmentation ou une prolongation sur l'échéance de ton projet.

Naruto sourit en coin avant de s'approcher du care de porte et de se retourner vers Sasuke.

-Hey le pompeux, arrête de m'insulter! Je ne suis pas un idiot.

-C'est impossible de résister quand je te regarde la face.

Naruto plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de se diriger à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Et merde, la bouffe!

Naruto se précipita en courant jusqu'à la salle à manger sous le rire narquois de Sasuke qui lui avait déjà mangé avant de venir s'installer dans la chambre pour regarder ses courriels et il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer intérieurement de Naruto avec lequel il devait partager cette chambre. Même si son nom était inscrit sur la porte, il doutait sérieusement que Naruto avait pris connaissance de ce détail avant de venir se changer. Il connaissait l'idiot suffisamment pour savoir qu'il portait rarement attention aux détails écrit, il était meilleur orateur et très impulsif.

Sasuke fit parcourir ses doigts à l'emplacement où Naruto était étendu quelques minutes plus tôt, sentant encore la chaleur transmise au matériau. Il soupira en se redressant avant de prendre sa tablette dans sa mallette et de s'installer au bureau en bois de cerisier près du lit après avoir ouvert l'étui protecteur en cuir souple bleu marin.

* * *

Naruto était assis à la table entre Kiba et Sakura avec une brochette Souvlaki entre les mains et une assiette de riz et de crevettes. Naruto content qu'il reste un peu de nourriture de disponible pour lui était silencieux et en train de planifier les prochains jours pour épater Sasuke, lui faire voir la simplicité et le bonheur des petits moments quotidiens de la vie.

-Sérieux Naruto, tu commences à me faire peur, soit tu as trop faim même si tu as mangé un sac de ramen sèches en chemin ou soit t'es malade.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Naruto en regarda Kiba en mâchant son morceau de viande. Les regards de ses amis se tournèrent incrédules vers Naruto, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur le corps.

-Tu ne parles pas. Ce n'est pas normal venant de toi, d'habitude c'est toi qui contrôle toutes les discussions à la table, même si on parle tous de sujets différents, t'es une machine verbomotrice habituellement.

Naruto roula ses yeux vers le haut avant de soupirer mentalement, les personnes assises à cette table le connaissaient trop bien. Il avait bien de la difficulté à leurs cacher quelque chose, même sur ses relations intimes, ils étaient tous au courant, faut dire qu'il aimait le sexe, le corps humain et se vanter de ses dernières conquêtes.

-J'ai deux semaines pour épater Sasuke avec mes idées farfelus et lui montrer qu'être en compagnie de Naruto Uzumaki, c'est la meilleure chose au monde.

Hinata se mit à rire avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas de difficultés, tu es une personne dynamique et pleine de ressources, il n'y a pas une personne que je connaisse qui n'a pas tombé sous ton charme, même Gaara t'adore, ce n'est pas rien.

-Au fait t'as eu des nouvelles de Gaara récemment? Demanda Kiba.

-Cousine, ne rêve pas tout de même, on parle de Sasuke Uchiha ici. Dit Neji.

-Ouais, il est en vacances dans sa ville d'origine Suna. Naruto répondit.

-Justement, Naruto l'a tout de même déjà rembarré dans un de ces débats qu'il gagnait à coup sûr. Kiba argumenta le commentaire de Neji.

-S'il avait vraiment voulu, Naruto aurait été de la bouffe à chiens en quelques minutes. Neji renchérit avec son air hautain et sérieux.

-Tu ne me donne pas de mérite, j'avais des arguments valables tout de même. Contra Naruto.

-Peut-être, mais c'est un génie et une machine. Il n'est pas un humain ordinaire, son QI est un des meilleurs que notre université n'a jamais eu et il n'a jamais démontré d'émotions pour rien, il est toujours au neutre. Dis-toi bien que s'il était un Hit Man, il t'aurait descendu il y a longtemps. Neji termina.

-Pourquoi on parle de tueur à gage, laisser ma profession tranquille. Murmura faiblement Shino, mais que tous entendirent.

Toute discussion se tue et un froid se fit dans la pièce, seulement Chôji, un très bon ami de Shino, continuait à manger. Ils avaient oublié la présence subtile, mais bien présente de Shino et sa profession restait une discussion taboue en tout temps.

-Sur un tout autre ordre d'idées, je voulais vous annoncer que je viens d'obtenir le poste de chirurgienne en chef au centre hospitalier de l'Université de Konoha.

-Toutes mes félicitations Sakura!

Un brouhaha de félicitations se fit entendre en même temps et pleins d'éloges.

-Venant de la meilleure élève de Tsunade, ce n'est pas une surprise, t'as eu le meilleur mentor.

-Naruto, tu as bien eu Jiraya comme mentor, tu n'es pas à plaindre non plus, c'est un des meilleurs dans son domaine.

-Ouais c'est sûr, mais c'est un pervers assuré et assumé.

-Disons que tu as suivi pas mal de ses conseils en matière de sexe. Non? Sai demanda avec son éternel sourire.

-En fait, as-tu déjà fait une liste de tes conquêtes? Demanda innocemment Tenten.

-Non, mais sérieux laisser moi vivre ma vie, s'il n'y en a qu'une, faut la vivre pleinement.

-J'espère que tu te protèges toujours.

-Oui maman Sakura t'en fais pas. Je suis assez vieux pour ne pas chopper des bibittes ici et là et ruiner ma carrière.

-Un moment d'inattention est si vite arrivé.

-Au fait Naruto, j'ai une de mes collègues qui te trouve très mignon, étant donné que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas raconté tes dernières conquêtes, ça serait peut-être une bonne opportunité. Tiens, son numéro. Tenten lui glissa un bout de papier.

-J'en reviens pas! Elle a quel âge au moins?

-Vingt-cinq, mais elle fait plus mature que son âge.

-Vous pensez que Sasuke a une vie sexuelle? Demanda Chôji.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, plus personne ne parla. Tous semblant réfléchir.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que t'en pense, c'est toi le pro. Dit Kiba.

-J'en sais rien Kiba, c'est sûr qu'il se promène avec un manche de balai en permanence, mais j'en ai aucune idée, avec tout l'argent qu'il a, il peut se permettre n'importe qu'elle prostituer ou tout autre personne.

Naruto et Kiba rigolèrent, tandis que Sakura lui fit part de surveiller son langage et que les filles furent outrées.

-Il a trop de classe pour ça voyons! Il doit juste faire attention avec les médias, il doit protéger sa vie privée et celle de sa compagne. Ino outrée commenta.

-Désolé Ino de te faire de la peine, mais ce gars-là est gay et à cent pour cent. Kiba ajouta.

-Vous pensez qu'il en a une grosse? demanda Sai.

-Naruto? Kiba questionna et tout le monde le regarda.

-Non, vous n'êtes pas possibles. Vous voulez que je vérifie?

-Tu dors dans la même chambre que lui, mais surtout dans le même lit. Termina Hinata en essayant de jouer à l'innocente en regarda sa serviette de table, quelques petits rires étouffées se firent entendre autour de la table.

-QUOI?

-Le crétin est de retour. Déclara Sai. Il ne lit toujours pas les pancartes.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto et son univers est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **A/N : Étant donné que plusieurs personnes me demandent la fréquence de publication de mes chapitres, je tiens à préciser que ce que je souhaite est d'au moins un chapitre par 15 jours. Si possible, le chapitre sera publié avant ces quinze jours. La vie est faite de beaucoup d'imprévues et je possède beaucoup de responsabilités, au travail et à la maison, donc soyeux compréhensifs. Merci!**

 **Un deuxième point, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre précédent. Surtout à** **Hatsukoi00, qui m'a suggéré de changer le résumé et cela à porter fruits!** **C'est fort apprécié. Merci aussi à CQFD et chloe. Sur ce, voici le chapitre 3.**

2015/10/21

Chapitre 3

-Sérieux Hinata, dans tout ce château, il n'a pas assez de place pour mettre deux lits dans une chambre ? Déclara Naruto les yeux ronds en se levant de sa chaise en regardant incrédule Hinata.

-Attends est-ce que tu as un matelas à air ? Rajouta-t-il.

-Naruto arrête de faire l'enfant, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais partagé le lit de quelqu'un avant. Tenten déclara en balayant de la main les miettes de pain sur la nappe.

-Ouin mec, on dirait que tu fais ta prude. Tu n'es pas normal. Kiba ajouta en riant.

-Alors, est-ce que tu es assez brave pour vérifier oui ou non ? Demanda Sai en souriant.

-Le problème n'est pas là Sai, le problème c'est que je veux un lit que pour moi, je suis en vacances.

-Naruto tes enfantillages, ça fera, t'as pas le choix de toute façon, t'es le seul qui n'est pas en couple ici, donc tu la fermes et tu subis. Déclara Sakura en déposant sa fourchette à côté de son assiette.

-Neji ! Lui aussi il est célibataire et il a sa chambre. Naruto pointa Neji de son index. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui l'as invité, pourquoi il ne dort pas avec toi ?

-Oublie tout de suite, c'est mon patron. De plus, ma chambre est hors limite et la discussion est close, je suis chez moi ici.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut du dessert ? Demanda Chôji.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on a ? Ino interrogea.

Naruto finit par se rasseoir et soupira avant de cogner son front sur la table à côté de son assiette.

-Shortcake aux fraises, t'en veux ?

-Génial, oui, donne-moi en une portion. S'il te plaît. Ino attendit avec impatience son morceau.

Déjà que ses vacances avaient débutées par de l'urine de chien sur le bas de son pantalon, maintenant il devait subir une autre personne dans son lit. Comment il allait faire pour ne pas enlacer Sasuke ce soir. Depuis tout petit, il enlaçait toujours dans ses bras une peluche et plus tard ses amants tout au long de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette manie, il se réveillait depuis presque un an toujours avec son oreiller dans les bras. Naruto soupira de nouveau. Jusqu'à temps qu'une assiette de shortcake aux fraises soit déposée à côté de son visage.

-Allez Naruto, ce n'est pas la fin de monde. Tu as du subir bien pire que cela dans ta vie. Imagine un monde sans ramen! Dit Chôji, celui qui avait donné son gâteau.

-Vous ne comprenez pas c'est mon patron à moi aussi d'une certaine façon et je n'ai pas envie de le prendre pour mon renard en peluche.

-Comme si cela allait t'arrêter votre supposé lien employé/employeur, t'as dormi avec quelque uns de tes prof à l'université aussi, c'était bien moins un drame que ça à l'époque.

-Pas pareil. Grimaça Naruto avant de se relever de façon dramatique de la table et de prendre son assiette à dessert et de prendre un morceau avec sa fourchette.

-Et après tu dis que je veux devenir trop mature, tu n'es pas mieux Naruto, t'es un faux prophétiseur.

-Kiba mon chéri, c'est prêcheur non prophétiseur.

-Désolé ma puce. Kiba embrassa la joue d'Hinata.

Naruto continua de manger son gâteau pendant que les conversations reprirent sur différents sujets. Il s'étonna de penser que les sujets de conversations avaient bien changés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. De mêmes que leurs activités. Avant ils sortaient toujours faire la fête dans tous les pubs universitaires de chaque facultés afin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et ensuite tenter de reprendre leurs études et bosser comme des défoncés pour réussir leurs examens. Certes, certains d'entres eux étaient plus studieux que d'autres comme Sakura et Lee tandis que les plus fêtards comme Sai, Naruto et Kiba étaient toujours à la dernière minute. Shikamaru n'étaient pas particulièrement fêtard, mais plutôt fainéant avec un QI démesuré, tandis que Choji et Shino étaient plus à leurs affaires et participaient plus normalement aux fêtes que Naruto.

Dans un sens, Naruto avait aimé cette période de découvertes et de liberté, mais les responsabilités qu'il avait maintenant ne lui permettaient plus d'agir ainsi. Son mentor lui avait dit comme dernier enseignement : « Pour te faire respecter tu devras t'habiller comme un professeur, c'est-à-dire veston et cravate et tu ne dois plus faire la une du journal à moins que ce ne soit pour le prochain prix Nobel. »

Naruto avait rit après ce commentaire avant de voir partir son mentor vers une autre université, mais il se refusait de ne pas se soumettre à l'éducation que Jiraya lui avait enseigné. Il avait décidé le lendemain matin d'aller chez le coiffeur, de faire arranger ses cheveux toujours en bataille et d'aller se faire faire un veston sur mesure pour débuter sa nouvelle carrière.

Certes son portefeuille en avait prit un coup, mais il n'avait jamais regretté cette décision. Ses étudiants l'aimaient bien comme enseignant et il avait une équipe au laboratoire très dévouée et dynamique.

-Alors, nous avons deux choix ce soir pour continuer cette soirée, soit nous allons a la piscine avec spa ou soit on se fait une table de poker. Proposa Hinata.

-Non, mais il fait dix degrés dehors, on oublie la piscine! Ino déclara presque effrayée d'une telle suggestion.

-Ino tu ne penses pas que peut-être la piscine est intérieure et elle est chauffée ? Chôji lui demanda.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que ce chalet ne contient pas ? Ce devrait plutôt être la question.

-Moi je sais un deuxième lit.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ! c'est vrai, cette maison doit avoir son gym perso, son dojo pour Neji, sa salle de jeux vidéos, son garage immense et quoi encore?

-Elle possède un cinéma maison et une salle de jeux de poker et machines a sous, bref, elle a tout ce que le petit peuple peut demander, elle possède a l'extérieur un terrain de tennis, de basketball, ah oui, nous avons des chevaux aussi un peu plus loin a l'écurie et d'autres opportunités, faudrait vérifier la liste. Déclara Hinata enthousiasme.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, nous vivons comme dans un rêve.

-Sauf que c'est la réalité d'Hinata et de Neji. Tenten ajouta.

Après moult argumentations, le groupe décida d'aller à la piscine après avoir laver la vaisselle. Naruto parti en direction de sa chambre comme ses autres amis pour aller chercher son maillot et ses sandales. Il trouva Sasuke au bureau pianotant sur les notes de son clavier Bluetooth qui ne tourna même pas la tête quand Naruto entra dans la pièce ou prit sa valise pour prendre son maillot. Une fois son maillot entre les mains, Naruto se posta à côté de Sasuke.

-On va à la piscine tu viens ?

-Non, je n'ai pas fini de répondre à mes courriels. Répondit Sasuke sans s'être arrêté de pianoter sur son clavier.

-Allez ! Je suis sûr que tes réponses peuvent attendre à plus tard. Allez ! Viens avec nous.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas apporté de maillot. Alors, oublie. Trancha froidement Sasuke sans un regard pour Naruto.

-Hey! Naruto dit d'un ton autoritaire avant de tirer sur la chaise à roulette de Sasuke et la tourna pour que Sasuke lui fasse face. Sasuke le regarda les yeux légèrement plissés et les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi l'idiot ? Tu ne vois pas que je travaille. C'est vrai que c'est un concept que tu veux oublier pour les prochaines semaines.

Naruto roula ses yeux vers le haut et appuya chacune de ses mains sur les bras de la chaise de Sasuke et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Là tu m'écoute Monsieur j'ai un balais dans le cul bien enfoncé. Tu fermes ta tablette, tu prends ton maillot que je suis certain que tu as dans ta valise, puisque tu planifies toujours tout, tu vas le mettre et tu viens avec moi à la piscine.

Sasuke fronça davantage les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Hey pourquoi je devrais écouter et surtout suivre les ordres d'un idiot ?

-Parce que je viens d'apprendre qu'on dort dans le même lit et que tu gâches mes vacances. Dit Naruto sur un ton désespéré en râlant.

-Et c'est supposé être mon problème ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie arrangé les chambres des hôtes.

-Peut-être, mais tu en payeras les conséquences tout de même. Alors bouge ton cul et viens à la piscine.

-Je ne veux pas me baigner.

-Quoi tu as peur de l'eau ? Ou tu ne sais pas nager ? Demanda avec un sourire en coin Naruto toujours penché au-dessus de Sasuke.

-Comme si je ne savais pas nager, même un enfant de trois ans serait meilleur que toi dans l'eau.

-Quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui, je suis un très bon nageur. Je suis certain d'être meilleur que toi. Je sais, on se fait dix minutes de longueurs et celui qui fait le plus de longueurs gagne.

-Comme si j'allais participer à ce défi stupide.

-Quoi, serait-ce que le grand Sasuke Uchiha daignerait ne pas relever le défi par peur de se ridiculiser ?

-C'est surtout toi qui va se faire ridiculisé, l'idiot, je veux juste t'empêcher de te prendre une autre raclée.

-Si je gagne, tu dormiras sur le planché ce soir.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce gage pourri ?

-Et si tu gagnes, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu la fermes pendant une journée de temps et que tu me laisse tranquille.

-Hein ?

-Marché conclu ? Demanda Sasuke en lui offrant sa main.

-Comme si tu allais gagner, marché conclu perdant ! Naruto se redressa de sur la chaise et serra la main de Sasuke en souriant.

Finalement, il avait réussi à faire bouger Sasuke de son fauteuil et de son plan de travail. Première mission accomplie, Naruto sourit, faire décrocher Sasuke de la technologie.

Sasuke se levant et se dirigea vers sa valise pour en sortir son maillot de bain toujours sous le regard attentif de Naruto. Sasuke commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise sans presse et à défaire sa ceinture en cuir. Il retira les pans de sa chemise de ses pantalons et l'enleva de ses épaules pour la déposer sur le lit. Son torse imberbe et laiteux offert aux yeux de Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Sasuke poursuivit de se déshabiller. Il laissa tomber ses pantalons à ses chevilles avec le poids de la ceinture et retira son sous-vêtement noir moulant son postérieur avant de se reculer pour prendre en main ses deux vêtements qu'il déposa sur le lit et il mit son maillot de bain noir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors crétin, si tu n'es pas dans la piscine dans moins de cinq minutes, je gagne le pari. Déclara Sasuke avant de sortir tranquillement de la chambre en direction de la piscine.

La bouche sèche et les mains moites, Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant parvint à se défaire de la vue du corps de Sasuke une fois ce dernier sorti de la pièce et il récupéra son maillot qui était tombé sur le plancher pendant qu'il regardait le corps nu de Sasuke et se changea immédiatement sur place, laissant traîner ses vêtements sur le sol et se précipita vers la piscine sans mettre ses sandale pour ne pas perdre son pari stupide.

À quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait provoqué Sasuke, il était normal que ce dernier le provoque à son tour. Naruto se demanda si Sasuke l'avait délibérément provoqué ou si celui-ci n'avait aucune pudeur. Certes, avec le corps que Sasuke possédait, il ne pouvait avoir aucun complexe sur son corps. Tout de même, Naruto n'en revenait pas que Sasuke se soit changé devant lui. Un sourire imbécile ornait les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'il atteignait la piscine où la plupart de ses amis étaient déjà présents.

-Comment as-tu fait pour faire sortir M. Freeze de la chambre. Demanda à voix basse Kiba qui s'était approché de Naruto.

-Disons que nous allons faire une compétition amicale pour se détendre.

-Qu'est-ce que le gagnant obtient ?

-Le lit ou la paix.

-T'as toujours pas digéré le fait de ne pas dormir seul, t'es pas croyable.

Ino dans un bikini bleu turquoise mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine s'approcha de Naruto et Kiba.

-Comment il fait Sasuke pour avoir des abdominaux comme ça s'il travail autant ? Vous avez vu ! Chuchota Ino.

-Tu n'as pas vu son fessier, attend que son maillot soit mouillé, c'est tout un spectacle.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre chambre ? Demanda Ino qui était en train de devenir surexcitée.

-Ah moi je ne veux pas de détails, par pitié. Kiba déclara en se dirigea vers sa petite femme.

-Disons qu'il est exhibitionniste. Chuchota Naruto.

-Alors il est bien membré ?

Ino et Naruto sursautèrent face à la question de Sai.

-Disons que tu fais pâle figure comparé à lui.

-Quoi ? Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Ino demanda.

-Écart de parcours. Sai en Speedo moulant déclara sans sourire en se dirigeant vers la piscine où se trouvait déjà Sasuke.

-Vous ne vous en êtes pas venté. Alors, qui était le receveur ?

-Ino tu es trop curieuse des fois, pire que Sakura et oust ! J'ai une compétition à remporter.

Naruto se dirigea à son tour vers la piscine et lorsqu'il atteint le bord où la majorité de ses amis faisaient déjà tremper leurs pieds, il cria Oyé Oyé.

-Mes seigneurs et gentes dames, soyez les fiers spectateurs de la prochaine compétition amicale qui se déroulera sous vos yeux sous peu. Les concurrents sont le légendaire et incroyable Uzumaki Naruto dans toute sa gloire et son adversaire et non le moindre Uchiha Sasuke. Il nous faudrait un arbitre pour chronométrer nos dix minutes et deux autres personnes qui comptent nos longueurs.

-Toujours aussi dramatique et théâtrale. Sasuke nous avait déjà fait part de la requête. Hinata s'occupe de compter tes longueurs, Chôji celles de Sasuke et moi j'ai le chronomètre entre les mains. Dit Sakura en lui montra le chronomètre qui était dans sa main gauche.

-Allez crétin, on n'a pas juste ça à faire t'attendre. Déclara Sasuke déjà dans la piscine.

Naruto sauta dans la piscine à côté de Sasuke et ressorti de l'eau avec son éternel sourire.

-Prêt à dormir sur le plancher Sasuke ?

-Rêve toujours moron !

Ils s'agrippèrent au bord de la piscine, les jambes recroquevillés pour être prêts à se propulser et commencer leurs longueurs. Sakura commença le décompte.

-3, 2, 1, partez !

À suivre.

Définition de moron : Insulte québécoise empruntée à l'anglais. Signifie « abruti », « stupide ».


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto et son univers est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **NA : Un petit délai c'est fait depuis la dernière publication puisque la semaine dernière était le premier anniversaire du décès de mon père et les évènements n'étaient pas assez joyeux pour que je puisse continuer d'écrire avec légèreté. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

2015/11/18

Chapitre 4

Ils s'agrippèrent au bord de la piscine, les jambes recroquevillés pour être prêts à se propulser et commencer leurs longueurs. Sakura commença le décompte.

-3, 2, 1, partez !

Sasuke et Naruto démarrèrent à une vitesse folle avant de mettre leurs bras en mouvement pour faire le crawl et de battre rapidement des jambes. Chacun trop orgueilleux pour laisser ne serait-ce qu'un pouce à l'autre, les deux furent égaux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la piscine et se retournèrent pour débuter une autre longueur.

-Qui vous pensez sera le gagnant ? Demanda Tenten en suivant les deux compétiteurs sans grand intérêt.

-Moi je pencherais pour Naruto. Déclara Kiba.

-Et pourquoi ? Chôji demanda.

-D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'était pas le champion à l'université de Konoha tout le temps qu'il y étudiait ? Sakura renchérit.

Kiba se mit à rire.

-Naruto sait comment gagner, même contre un champion national. Vous croyez sincèrement que Naruto ne va pas tricher ? Aucune règle n'a été établie à ce sujet. Tout se déterminera durant les dernières secondes. Naruto n'a juste qu'à ternir bon, de toute façon, il a de l'endurance comme cinq personnes, il ne va pas lui laisser de chances.

-Galère, cela va donc s'en dire que nous aurons droit à une chicane de couple. Shikamaru déclara avant de s'avachir sur une chaise longue près de la piscine et de soupirer bruyamment.

-Tu penses que le génie Uchiha s'en doute ? Sai demanda.

-Non, on parle de l'imprévisible imbécile ici. Shikamaru ajouta en levant la main en direction de Naruto.

-Bon je vais chercher de la bière, qui est-ce qui en veut une ? Demanda Kiba.

Kiba récolta les « oui » et les mains levées et se dirigea vers la chambre froide pour ramener de la bière. Pendant ce temps, les filles papotèrent des dernières robes de mariées qu'Hinata avait découvert la semaine dernière, les pieds dans l'eau pendant que les deux concurrents s'acharnait à gagner un pouce de plus que l'autre sans grand résultat.

Naruto regarda à sa droite pour vérifier que Sasuke était bel et bien à la même hauteur que lui. Il était en train de planifier sa prochaine attaque pour gagner ce pari stupide et obtenir le lit de ses rêves. Têtu, Naruto ne laisserait pas de chances à Sasuke, il voulait ce lit et il l'obtiendrait quel qu'en soit le prix. Un peu rouillé de la natation, il commençait à sentir tous les muscles de son corps protester contre cet acharnement de vitesse. Il faut dire que Sasuke ne semblait pas essouffler ou faire d'efforts, même si Naruto trouvait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide auparavant.

Naruto se dit qu'il avait trouvé un vrai rival dans tous les domaines. Arrivé au bout de la piscine il se retourna et se propulsa avec ses jambes pour continuer sa course effrénée. Il entendit alors Sakura annoncer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et ses amis l'encouragèrent, ce qui le fit sourire.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Sasuke sembla reprendre vie et sous la surprise de Naruto, Sasuke allait presque deux fois plus vite que précédemment. Naruto sortit vite de son hébètement et se propulsa comme il put pour essayer de rattraper Sasuke de peine et de misères, ou du moins tenter d'être près de ses chevilles pour pouvoir l'agripper.

Quand il entendit Sakura hurler trente secondes. Il saisit la cheville gauche de Sasuke, déposa ses deux pieds au sol de la piscine et tira de toutes ses forces Sasuke vers l'arrière sans que celui-ci le percute. Comme souhaité, Sasuke fut propulsé vers l'arrière, désorienté, Naruto laissa tomber sa prise et se remit à nager le plus vite possible, son plan venait de fonctionner, à un détail près, Sasuke riposta.

Sasuke en effet fut désorienté au premier abord, mais lorsqu'il vit l'idiot, il se demanda pourquoi cela l'étonnait, il aurait dû savoir que celui-ci allait tricher. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto reprendre la nage, Sasuke reprit ses esprits et nagea jusqu'à temps de saisir le bras de Naruto et le submergea lorsque Naruto avait la bouche ouverte pour respirer. Sans chercher à savoir comment, étant donné la rapidité et la force des deux jeunes hommes, le coudre de Sasuke percuta la mâchoire de Naruto et le genou de Naruto renfonça l'abdomen de Sasuke.

Tous deux se regardèrent sous l'eau et une pluie de coups de pieds et coups de poings commencèrent. Ils tentèrent entre les coups d'aller reprendre un peu d'air, mais tous les deux étaient déterminés à ne pas laisser l'autre gagner. Autour de la piscine, tous les personnes présentes étaient silencieuses et regardaient la scène sous leurs yeux, le chronomètre oublié qui continuait à sonner.

-Vous croyez qu'il faut les arrêter ? Demanda Ino.

-Laisse tomber ! Ils vont finir par manquer de souffle un moment donné. Ouche ! Déclara Tenten en observant Sasuke donner un coup de genou à la mâchoire de Naruto.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'un plan foireux de Naruto se retourne contre lui. Sai ajouta.

-Au moins ça évitera la chicane. Affirma Shikamaru en baillant.

-C'est comme un combat de boxe sous-marine. Sauf que Naruto ne semble pas avoir le dessus pour une fois. Kiba remarqua.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore jusqu'à temps que Sakura ne hurle un « Naruto » lorsque celui-ci eut enfin la tête sortie de l'eau avec une main de Sasuke dans ses cheveux le tirant à la surface et Naruto qui lui balançait son pied dans les côtes. Au son de la voix de Sakura il se figea et Sasuke remarqua qu'il ne bougeait plus et décida d'arrêter ses attaques.

-Vous avez quelle âge vous deux ? Vous ressemblez à deux vrais gamins ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tout est de ta faute Naruto !

-Mais Sakura. Supplia Naruto.

-Si tu n'avais pas voulu tricher, tu n'aurais pas à subir ma colère, imbécile !

-Idiot. Grommela Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

-L'idiot t'emmerde bâtard et laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, c'est beau maintenant, je ne tenterai plus rien.

Sasuke le relâcha et lui fit une grimace.

-Cela veut donc dire que j'ai gagné l'idiot.

-T'as pas gagné bâtard, nous avons fait le même nombre de longueurs !

-Oui peut-être, mais j'avais une avance, tu n'admets seulement pas ta défaite crétin.

-Rien ne justifie le résultat de cette course, puisque nous n'avons pas terminé !

-Oh que si nous avons terminé, si tu m'as attrapé par le pied c'est que tu étais derrière moi !

-Et moi je te dis que j'ai ralenti pour t'attraper.

-En fin de compte Shikamaru, je crains que nous devons supporter leurs enfantillages. S'exclama Lee.

-Galère. Soupira Shikamaru.

-Alors qui vient dans le spa avec nous pendant qu'ils continuent à s'engueuler ? Kiba demanda en pointant sa bière vers le spa et ensuite vers Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Allons-y je crois que ces deux imbéciles y passeront la nuit. Déclara Sakura en se levant et se dirigea vers le spa suivi des autres. Seulement Shikamaru resta allonger sur sa chaise et mit des écouteurs dans ses oreilles afin de ne plus entendre Sasuke et Naruto s'insulter.

Toujours dans la piscine, Naruto pestait contre Sasuke. Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il n'allait pas laisser le plaisir au blond d'avoir le dernier mot.

-Non tu n'as pas gagné.

-Oh que si !

-Non ! Je sais ! On fait roche, papier, ciseau.

-Tu vas encore essayer de tricher.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Aller à trois, roche, papier, ciseau !

Les deux firent roche, papier, ciseau et ils arrivèrent tous deux à roche. Ils recommencèrent et Naruto choisit roche et Sasuke papier.

-Tu vois bien l'idiot que c'est moi qui gagne, même à ce jeu stupide.

-Pourquoi !? Habituellement, je gagne toujours dans les jeux de hasard ! T'as triché.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille tricher ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir perdu. Déclara Naruto sérieux.

-D'après ce que je vois, moi je peux te dire que oui tu as perdu l'idiot. Et j'en ai marre, de tes jeux stupides et de tes complots et paroles sans fin. Je m'en vais.

-Attends ! Sérieux, tu ne pourrais pas décider d'être dans une autre chambre ? Comme avec Neji par exemple ?

Sasuke sortit de la piscine et le regarda de haut en soupirant. Ce crétin voulait dont bien avoir cette chambre à lui tout seul.

-C'est beau, t'es vraiment pas croyable. Je vais dormir sur le plancher si tu peux te la fermer pendant deux jours. Ça marche ? Proposa Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

-Sérieux ?

Sasuke roula les yeux vers le haut.

-Oui.

-Marché conclu !

Sasuke hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour les autres invités et prit une serviette au passage. Naruto se retrouva sur le dos en étoile dans la piscine et sourit, il allait finalement avoir un grand lit douillet pour lui tout seul. Puis, il perdit son sourire. Il venait encore de faire une bêtise, il voulait plus tôt dans la journée offrir des vacances de rêve à Sasuke et le voilà qui venait encore une fois de se battre, c'était le cas de le dire, avec lui. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide.

Naruto nagea jusqu'à l'échelle et sortit de la piscine près de Shikamaru et il s'assit dans la chaise voisine.

-Pourquoi faut toujours que je culpabilise Shika ?

Naruto ne reçut aucune réponse, Shikamaru s'était assoupi avec ses écouteurs qui crachaient du métal. Naruto remarqua que son ami dormait et il se traina les pieds jusqu'au spa où il se joignit à ses amis d'un air penaud.

-Alors t'as fini ta chicane de couple ? Demanda Tenten.

-Tu ne voulais pas lui faire voir le paradis ? Demanda Kiba.

-Ah c'est beau. Je culpabilise déjà, n'enfoncez pas plus le clou. Grogna Naruto.

-Toujours aussi impulsif à ce que je vois, tu ne mature pas vite Naruto ! Sakura ajouta.

-Naruto je crois que t'as besoin d'une bonne baise ! Sai déclara et plusieurs des amis de Naruto hochèrent la tête.

-Quoi ? Vous rigolez, non ! Déclara Naruto outré.

-Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne harmonie que le sexe après une chicane. Lee dit en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil avec ses sourcils géants.

-Non ne t'y met pas toi aussi Lee, tu es la seule personne sensée dans ce spa.

-Merci Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura insultée.

Naruto se prit une bière qui traînait sur le bord du spa et prit de grandes bouchées goulûment. Naruto repensa à la situation insolite de Sasuke dans la chambre en train de se déshabiller. Faut dire qu'il était en manque total de sexe, s'il repensait à cette situation. Naruto se demanda s'il nageait souvent pour avoir un corps si sculpté, des fesses musclées rebondies juste comme il les aimait. Naruto reprit une gorgée de bière tout en gardant les yeux baissés vers l'eau du spa.

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir es chances de me le faire ? Demanda Naruto en regardant ses amis, amis qui arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour le regarder.

-Mec, depuis quand tu doutes de toi ? T'as toujours foncé pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Être professeur te rends mou ! Kiba ajouta.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien entre les jambes. Sai ajouta.

-Sai, tu n'en manques toujours pas une. Grommela Naruto.

-Aller Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? Demanda Tenten.

-On parle de Sasuke Uchiha présentement, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué ? Dit Naruto en agitant des mains lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Sasuke, puis il prit une autre gorgée de bière.

-Et tu penses qu'il n'a pas une vie sexuelle lui ? Demanda Neji qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce et était en train d'entrer dans le spa.

Tous se tournèrent vers Neji intrigué.

-Quoi, je suis son partenaire d'affaire, j'ai vu plusieurs choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Alors il est coureur de jupons ou de pantalons ? Demanda Hinata.

-Voyons, il est gay à cent pour cent ce mec. Kiba déclara et Neji hocha la tête.

-Disons qu'il a un faible pour les beaux blonds. Neji dit innocemment en souriant à Naruto.

-Tu vois Naruto tu as toutes les chances devant toi, saisi cette opportunité. Déclara Tenten.

Naruto prit la dernière gorgée de bière et se leva d'un coup sec. Il allait y arriver, il allait voir Sasuke, s'excuser et peut-être une belle nuit avec un petit cul chaud. Naruto sourit et sortit du spa et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer. Il allait le faire. Une fois asséché, il se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard médusé de ses amis silencieux. Puis, il s'arrêta au cadre de porte et se tourna vers eux.

-Foi d'Uzumaki, ça sera les meilleures vacances de ma vie ! Naruto sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

-Amen, l'idiot est parti. Déclara Sai et ses amis pouffèrent de rire.

À suivre


End file.
